Hypnotic
by TheDarknessConsumes
Summary: Jacob gives hypnotism a try on his sister. Evie decided to play along. Fryecest.


"Evie!" Jacob grinned down at his sister, casually ignoring her personal space and complete focus on her task at hand as he patted her on the shoulder. "I need you for something."

Evie hummed, fingers drumming the table as she scanned over the contents of one of their many maps of London. "Hello to you as well, Jacob," She acknowledged dryly, eyeing him lazily and continuing to circle the locations of their newly acquired strongholds. "A little courtesy goes a long way, brother dear."

Jacob sighed, rolling his eyes and stepping away. "Yes, yes, hello Evie." He smiled, conveying nothing but sardonic bemusement. "Now will you follow me?"

The more responsible of the two paused, taking in his ridiculous glee and finally moving away from the map, casually climbing to her feet in the process. "Alright then, I'll bite. What do you need?" Jacob ignored her patronizing smile and gestured for her to follow, almost skipping as he quickly walked down the train carriage towards the other car. Evie followed him curiously, raising an eyebrow as he stepped into the small booth in the middle of the carriage, cradling a pocket watch and rubbing his hands together eagerly. "You got a new watch?" She guessed half-heartedly, smirking as he glowered at her.

"No, darling sister," He began, flipping the watch through the air and catching it handily. " _I_ have discovered hypnotism."

For a moment Evie stared, lips parting as she registered the ridiculous claim. "Oh god, this isn't another one of those 'I have magical powers' phases, is it?" She huffed.

Jacob paused, glowering further and shaking his head in annoyance. "I was eight and the jokes on you because father taught me card tricks after that to keep me out of trouble!" He gloated.

"Because you had a broken leg!" She reminded him. _"And I won't even dignify that last part with a response."_

"That..." He paused, licking his lips and glancing away. "...Is besides the point. And anyway, that doesn't matter because I really have discovered how to hypnotize someone. Watch and learn!" He crowed, thumping the table and gesturing at the seat opposite. "Or are you scared?"

As he leered at her Evie released another tired sigh, dropping into the booth and staring at him in disbelief.

"Alright, so," He started, lifting the watch and waving it back and forth in a slow arc. "Keep your eyes on the watch."

For a second she considered telling him that even if hypnotism did exist it definitely didn't require a faux-Italian accent, however the urge passed and she decided, instead, to maybe have a little fun of her own. "Alright." She acquiesced, narrowing her eyes intently at the swaying pocket watch.

"Follow the watch, Evie, follow the watch. You are very tired, aren't you?" He asked with a grin.

Evie considered the question for a brief moment, slowly nodding. "Yes, actually, I am quite tired." _'Of your ridiculous behaviour.'_ She silently added, smiling slightly as she continued to follow the watch.

"Yeeeees. Now, you're going to do a little job of work for me, aren't you?" He asked in that same ridiculous accent, waving his other hand through the air like a buffoon.

The urge to laugh was much too strong to contain, yet somehow she managed, biting her lower lip and nodding once more. "I'm going to... Do a little _job_ of work for you." She strained, lips tugging down as she struggled to hide her grin.

Finally her brother looked away, self-satisfied smirk firmly etched onto his face. "Excellent!" He breathed excitedly, glancing across the table and unknowingly allowing her a moment to compose herself. "You're going to hold this apple." He finally decided, grabbing up the fruit from beneath the table and handing her the fruit.

Evie silently took the apple, brow furrowed as he leaned back, though she quickly smoothed her face of any expression as he looked back up. "Now," He started, leaning in and meeting her dull gaze. "You're going to toss the apple out of the booth."

' _How mundane.'_ She mused, wondering if she had misjudged Jacob's propensity for abusing a situation such as this. Her wrist flicked in a well practiced motion as she tossed the fruit over the wooden divide, eyebrow twitching as he grinned once more. " _Excellent."_ He purred, exhaling sharply. " _Now,_ you're going to..." His gaze flicked across the booth, one of his usual signs of nervousness, and she wondered if perhaps this was where things would get interesting. "You're going to... Kiss me." He decided.

Her eyes shot open, startled by the request; by the time he glanced back, however, she had taken on an expression of neutrality again, showing a distinct lack of emotion even as her heart pounded. _'"Kiss him"?'_ She repeated in her mind, scandalized. _'My word, that, that perverted little bugger.'_ As she scanned his face however she took in the worried furrow of his brow, the familiar wrinkle of his nose that he adopted whenever he was frustrated and the lilt of his lips, anxiety clear in his every feature.

' _No, he's actually afraid.'_ She realized, startled. She had never considered his behaviour in that light before on account of their blood relation, however... _'The constant vying for my attention, the dislike of Mr. Green, the acting up! It all starts to make sense, he actually...'_ Another startling revelation hit her and she spoke more to herself than him, taking in his familiar scars, his half-styled stubble, his crooked nose and expressive brown eyes. "I'm going to kiss you." She whispered, spotting the happy glimmer in his eyes even as he moved closer.

Nimble fingers enclosed around his collar, pulling him in with a surprising zeal as she leaned in, taking in his strong brow and burnished tan for barely a second before they were locking lips.

Mint, whiskey and an undertone of fruit and smoke alike, all with a sort of passionate zest that just screamed Jacob. _'Of course it couldn't be anything else.'_ She thought to herself amusedly, pulling herself up and climbing over the table.

As she dropped into his lap her twin released a startled gasp, hastily grabbing at the watch and holding it up. _"Christ, uh, f_ -follow the watch, Evie..."

She couldn't contain herself any longer and a brief yet no less powerful for it burst of laughter escaped, a single fluid motion grabbing at the silly antique and tossing it aside. "I'm not hypnotized, Jacob." She informed him with a chuckle.

"Wha- bu- Oh no, I've hypnotized you _too well,_ haven't I?" He hissed, gulping as she settled against his chest, grabbing at his collar and meeting his lips for another crushing kiss that left him reeling.

"Jacob, you silly sod," She heaved, licking her lips and grinning. "There's no such thing as 'hypnotism'; it's all for show."

Her brother blinked, arms twitching from where they had unconsciously wrapped around her waist. "Of course I knew that," He quickly agreed. "I was just... Testing you! Yes, yes, and you passed!" He added, nodding to himself and pouting as she shot him a knowing look. "Well it was worth a try, wasn't it?" He defended himself, cheeks burning red. "But seriously, Evie, you wouldn't believe the day I've had."

"I can only imagine." She quickly agreed, grip tightening. "The question is, do you want to talk about your day, or do you want to keep kissing?"

Jacob paused for scarcely a second, nodding so hurriedly that she was afraid his neck may well snap under the pressure. "Kissing, definitely the kissing option!" He rushed out.

' _Yes_ ,' Evie decided, grinning against his lips for the few seconds before their next session. _'I will most assuredly be paying you more attention in the future, Jacob.'_


End file.
